


A Dentist Walks Into a Bar...

by Making_excuses



Series: Endure the Toothache Patiently [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dentists, Gen, Jokes, Kid Fic, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Making_excuses/pseuds/Making_excuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban has learnt something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dentist Walks Into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as [Endure the Toothache Patiently](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4714808/chapters/10769321) just a bit later, I'd recomend reading that one before this. 
> 
> For _[Ciro0](http://ciro0.tumblr.com/)_ who has been quite patient with me the last month for not ever being available to talk to. I miss writing with you! This story was started before Christmas, but sometimes life gets in the way. _[Ciro0](http://ciro0.tumblr.com/)_ is mostly to blame for finding jokes but also as always helping me to write and fixing my mistakes, I couldn't ask for a better Beta reader!

“Daddy!” Esteban exclaimed running up to Christian, looking very excited. 

“What is it Este?” Christian asked with a smile, the young boy’s excitement rubbing off on him.

“What do you call a dentist who doesn't like tea?” The boy asked. The question seemed important, but Christian wasn’t sure how to answer it.

“I don’t know,” Christian answered honestly after a moment of thought.

“A _denis_!” Esteban replied with a grin before running off, leaving a slightly confused Christian in his wake.

********

“Papá!” Esteban said, walking into Maurizio’s office. 

“Hi Este,” Maurizio smiled, looking up from his piles of paperwork.

“Why didn't the dentist ask his secretary out?” Esteban asked. It was a very odd question.

“Because Christian asked me out instead? But on the other hand Adrian did that...” Maurizio answered honestly, not sure why his youngest son was asking that. Would he rather have Maurizio dating someone else? Maurizio was under the impression that Esteban really liked Christian.

“Nooo, because he was already _taking out_ _a tooth_!” the young boy answered with a giggle, not realizing he had put his father through an existential crisis.

********

“Uncle Adrian!” Esteban exclaimed the moment Adrian walked into the livingroom.

“Hi Esteban,” Adrian smiled, kneeling down so he could look his godson in the eyes.

“Where does the dentist get his petrol?” Esteban asked. Did Christian or Maurizio put Esteban up to ask Adrian something to so they could prank him? Deciding to just answer the boy’s question and not worry too much about it on the off chance that it wasn’t a hoax to make Adrian show a weakness. How his prefered petrol station would work into a prank was anyone’s guess.

“I’d go to  _ Total _ ?” Adrian replied, trying to hide his confusion.

“Noooo!” Esteban answered, starting to giggle.  “At the  _ filling _ station!”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** No money is made, the characters only share a name with real people, I am not in any way shape or form saying that either of them has done any of what I have written.


End file.
